Wolfgang's Principles! Episode 32
A day has passed and Wolfgang is heading to school, but what are the New Black Enforcers doing... They have never really attacked anyone in a while. thumb|500px|right|This song may creep you outBlueking4ever) I'm tired of waiting... SO! I brought you two here, you're both team leaders. '''Arric) O_O I'm team leader... Blueking4ever) Yeah... You're my son and well, you're a true blooded evil fella... Arric) Thanks, DAD! Blueking4ever) You're welcome... Firestormblaze) And the team members are? Blueking4ever) Team Arric- Arric, Littleseed, Master24, Aquamaster21, Emiliano, and Winx. Team Scorch- Firestormblaze, Pyrusbrawler900, Charlie Abbott, Neon Knight56, James, and MetalDharak. James will meet up with you guys later. Arric) So then what do we do? Blueking4ever) Arric, you're team has to find some hidden gem, that controls strong power... I need that to cause great evil. Firestormblaze, your job is to find Wolfgang and his team... Take them out with necessary force... Do you guys understand? Arric) Yes! Firestormblaze) Understood! Blueking4ever) Okay then, go round up your team and get going on your job! Arric) OKAY DAD! ( Meanwhile, Wolfgang has arrived at his High School ) Staff) You're Wolfgang, right? Wolfgang) Yeah... Staff) The principal would like to see you... Wolfgang) Okay! ( Wolfgang, in head, =D I don't have to force my way there... ) ( Wolfgang walks down the hallway and sees James ) ( Wolfgang, in head, Oh great... He's back! D= ) ( Wolfgang lowers his hat, so James can't see his face ) James) When I find Wolfgang, I'm going to give him a hard, "I'm back"! Mick) Yeah! We better! ( James stares at Wolfgang ) James) Hey... I think I know you! ( James blocks Wolfgang's way ) Wolfgang) I'm new here... James) You're voice sounds similar too! Wolfgang) You must have me mistaken as someone you know... James) TAKE YOUR HAT OFF! Wolfgang) I'M BALD! I HATE BEING BALD! James) AND I'M A BULLY AND I LOVE IT! Mick) HE'S A LIAR! HE HAS HAIR! Wolfgang) NO! IT'S MY WIG! James) This is getting annonying! Wolfgang) IS THAT WHAT YOUR GRANDMA SAYS? James) SHE'S DEAD! DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION THAT WORD NEAR ME! Wolfgang) Okay, Grandma! ( Wolfgang takes his hat off and starts to run down the hall, with James and Mick chasing him ) James) GET BACK HERE, WEIRDO! Wolfgang) Geez... You can run right? ''' '''James) YEAH! Wolfgang) THEN PICK IT UP! Mick) SO TIRED! ( James and Mick continue to chase Wolfgang ) ( A guy starts to come down the hallway, halfway between the hallway Wolfgang is running in. He has a cart in front of him ) ( Wolfgang jumps over the cart and James does too, but Mick runs into it ) ( Mick lays on the ground, out cold ) Wolfgang) One down! ( James chases Wolfgang still ) Wolfgang) Hmph! ( Wolfgang runs into the principal's office and slams the door, while James runs into the door ) James) ERR! WOLFGANG! Mr.C) GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR, JAMES! ( James walks away from the closed door ) Mr.C) So... Wolfgang, let's have a little talk! ( Wolfgang leaves his one hand on his bandaged knee and puts his school bag, on the floor ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Downfall!_Episode_33 Wolfgang's Principles! Episode 32 grade? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3